thepacificfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
This page contains quotes said by the characters of the miniseries. Quotes Guadalcanal/Leckie Robert Leckie: Wanna know why we're here? Lew 'Chuckler' Juergens: Mm-hmm. Robert Leckie: for a while Without a sign, his sword the brave man draws. And asks no omen but his country's cause. Robert Leckie: a letter to Vera Keller Dear Vera, it seems a lifetime since we met outside Saint Mary's. This great undertaking for God and country has landed us in a tropical paradise, somewhere in what Jack London refers to as "those terrible Solomons." It is a garden of Eden. The jungle holds both beauty and terror in its depths, most terrible of which is man. We have met the enemy and have learned nothing more about him. I have, however, learned some things about myself. There are things men can do to one another that are sobering to the soul. It is one thing to reconcile these things with God, but another to square it with yourself. Basilone Brother: When all this is over, let's say a year from tonight, we'll sit down at this table again for a welcome home feast, to all of you -- just get the job done and come home to us. Leckie tells Vera that he joined the marines Robert Leckie: Maybe I'll write to you. Vera Keller: Alright. Lewis 'Chesty' Puller: Hitler will not be their business, not until they can't whip him without us. Lewis 'Chesty' Puller: Ready to sail across God's vast ocean, where we will meet our enemy and kill them all. Lewis 'Chesty' Puller: Merry Christmas. Happy 1942. Robert Leckie: There's a war on. Everybody's got to make sacrifices. hand and says goodbye to his dad examining Eugene Sledge Mr. Sledge: Son... Eugene, I'm sorry. Sledge says goodbye to Sidney Sidney Phillips: You don't have to worry about me. Capt. Jameson: Once you see the Japs, kill 'em all! Hugh Corrigan: Destroy any letters that you have containing dates or addresses. Phillips tells the Marines that he's 18 Marines: Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Phillips, happy birthday to you! How fucked are you now? How fucked are you now? How fucked are you now? You're surely fucked now. 'Basilone' reading a letter for Vera to Runner Robert Leckie: Can't wait to see you and ever so slowly strip you of your...oh, you don't need to hear that part. eating their aweful rations Bill 'Hoosier' Smith: Thanks for brightening the mood. Robert Leckie: Oh, I do what I can. learning that the cooks are actually serving rice with maggots Cook: Think of it as meat. breifing his men Hugh Corrigan: Can't have my men suffering. his pack of Luckys out of his pocket and throws them into the foxhole Hugh Corrigan: Eyes open, ears up away Unnamed Marine: We must really be fucked! about Manny's death J.P Morgan: You know me, John, I try not to think. John Basilone: If it happens, it happens falls silent in the ship Cook: Guadalcanal? Everybody's heard of Guadalcanal and the 1st Marine division. You guys are on the front page of every newspaper in America. You're heroes back home. Melbourne Sidney Phillips:Lyingly Don't worry sir, I have a pass. Let me just take Gwen out the back. Gwen: Bye, Dad. Hugh Corrigan: Leckie, what are you doing?! Robert Leckie:Drunkingly Manning this fuckin' post, sir. Hugh Corrigan: I said stand and attention! Robert Leckie: I said fuck you! Lew "Chuckler" Juergens: You're kicking us out? Hugh Corrigan: Not you,...Leckie. Cape Gloucester/Pavuvu/Banika Robert Leckie: What about the pistol? You use it for battalion paper-weight, sir? Lt Larkin: '''Get out my tent. ' '''Robert Leckie': I'm not in your tent, sir. Lt. Larkin: '''What kind of Marine, pisses his pants? '''Corpsman Stern: '''Sorry Leckie, no magic pill. Peleliu Landing '''John Basilone: When do we say back the attack? Marine officer: Every chance you get! Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: You assholes are gonna miss cleanin' out oil barrels pretty soon. You gonna be humpin' up some fuckin' hill...(lights a cigarette)...or across a beach, Japs pourin' shit for fire, pissin' your pants,cryin' boo-hoo, wishin' you were back here with nothin' asked of you but to scrub oil outta drums" Bill Leyden: angrily Why don't you grab a brush and give us a hand? Merriell 'Snafu' Shelton: Fuck that shit, I scrub drums for no man. Eugene B. Sledge: Can we take a break? Merriell 'Snafu' Shelton: Do whatever you want, this ain't my detail. others look at each other incredulously Merriell 'Snafu' Shelton: I was supposed to dump y'all off here and report back to the C.P. Robert Oswalt: Then why're you still here? Merriell 'Snafu' Shelton: smirking I like to watch the new guys sweat. Eugene Sledge: I don't smoke.(annoyed) Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: Yeah?!(sardonically) Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: '''You going asiatic? Peleliu Airfield '''Edward "Hillbilly" Jones: Out here you load our wounded, then you can get your ass where ever you want. Andrew "Ack-Ack" Haldane: History is full of wars that were fought for a hundred different reasons. But this war. Our war. I have to believe that it's all worthwhile, because our cause is just. Merriel Shelton'':'' Saw you readin' last night. Eugene B. Sledge: My Bible? Merriell Shelton: Writin', too. Ain't supposed to write shit down, you know. Gives the Japs valuable intel if they find it. Eugene B. Sledge: Guess I won't show it to 'em, then. Merriell Shelton: grins Got a smoke? hands him two cigarettes Merriell Shelton: Thanks, Sledgehammer. Cpl. R.V. Burgin: "Sledgehammer." I like that. PFC Bill Leyden: mild disgust Jesus Christ. Merriell Shelton: Don't worry, we got a nickname for you too, Bill Leyden. We call you Ball-Peen Hammer. Like a little hammer, for a little man. PFC Bill Leyden: All right, "Snafu." Shit... 'n' ass... fuck-up. Merriell Shelton: Little joke from the little man. 'Peleliu Hills' Andrew "Ack-Ack" Haldane: '''Never run when you can walk, never walk when you can stand, never stand when you can sit, never sit when you can lay down, never lay down when you can sleep. '''Romus Valton Burgin: Damn Jay, if ain't coming out your mouth, its coming out your ass. Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: You look like you were in a sack race, Jay. Jay De L'Eau: Shit, I just shit myself.....I shit myself. Andrew "Ack-Ack" Haldane: Go get yourself some new dungarees, Jay. Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: You left a trail boy, they're gonna find us now. Iwo Jima Merriell “Snafu” Shelton: Are my eyes yellow? Eugene Sledge: Why would your eyes be yellow? Merriell “Snafu” Shelton: Come on, your old man’s a doctor. Look at my eyes. Eugene Sledge: Give it a rest, Snafu. Merriell “Snafu” Shelton: Seriously, I’m getting that yellow jaundice that’s been going around, I know it. The heebie jeebies. Eugene Sledge: It’s hepatitis and you don’t have it. Merriell “Snafu” Shelton: I’ll catch a fever then then turn inside out through my asshole like Carson in Love Company. Come on, look at my eyes. I’m dying, Sledge. Steve Evanson: 'All I want to do is get there and slap a Jap. J'ohn Basilone: '''What did you say? '''Steve Evanson: I said I wanted to slap a Jap, Gunny. Okinawa Bill Leyden: Kathy Jones? I thought your name was Peck. Tony Peck: I met her before I was drafted. Marines: Drafted?! Merriel Shelton: What kind of Marine is drafted? Bill Leyden: How 'bout you, Hamm? You're drafted too? Hamm: No. Merriel Shelton: I don't believe it. 2nd Lt. Mac: I told you to cease fire, what are you doing? Eugene B. Sledge: [coldly] Killing Japs. 2nd Lt. Mac: You just gave away our goddamn position! Eugene B. Sledge: I think they got a pretty good idea of where we are. 2nd Lt. Mac: I told you to cease fire, you're supposed to be observing - I see you with a goddamn sidearm! Eugene B. Sledge: [yelling furiously] We're all sent here to kill Japs, weren't we? So what the hell difference does it make what weapon we use? [gets close to Mac's face; through gritted teeth] Eugene B. Sledge: I'd use my goddamn hands if I had to. Pvt. Hamm: How the fuck can they do that? Fly themselves into a ship? Merriell Shelton: [with irony] Emperor is God. Duty to God. Pvt. Hamm: They can't fuckin' surrender? Eugene B. Sledge: I hope they don't. [Hamm and Snafu look surprised] Eugene B. Sledge: I hope we get to kill every last one of 'em. Home R.V. Burgin: [at Burgie's stop, he looks out the window at his family] There's my little brother. No sign of Florence. Merriell Shelton: [reassuringly] Melbourne's a hell of a long way, Burgie. It'll take Florence a while to get from Australia to here. [Burgie turns to go, Snafu speaks hesitantly] Merriell Shelton: Thanks. [he turns back] Merriell Shelton: For doin' all you did to keep us from gettin' our fool heads shot off. R.V. Burgin: You're good marines. Sidney Phillips: [driving Eugene home from the train station] What d'you remember about Mary Huston? Eugene B. Sledge: Mary Huston? Sidney Phillips: Yeah. Eugene B. Sledge: *The* Mary Huston? Well, like everybody else in Mobile, I was in love with Mary Huston Sidney Phillips: Well, that's too bad for you, 'cause she's marryin' me. Eugene B. Sledge: [sarcastically] Yeah, sure she will. The minute she goes blind. Sidney Phillips: Well, I asked her. She said yes. So you're just gonna have to deal with it, brother. Eugene B. Sledge: You're saying that Mary Huston is gonna be Mary Huston Phillips? Sidney Phillips: [happily] In the eyes of God and the law. Eugene B. Sledge: Well, what am I gonna hear next, that Martians landed downtown, are settin' up a hotel? Sidney Phillips: I want you to be my best man. Eugene B. Sledge: If you think that I'm gonna stand at the altar and lose Mary Huston to the likes of you... [Sidney starts laughing] Eugene B. Sledge: well, hell yes!